


[02]生日

by laskyy47



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Ninomiya, F/M, Top!Ayako
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47
Summary: 预警非常非常重要！！！！一定要看！02中的“0”，就是你想的那位绫子女士。所以没法接受的话一定不要看。女上男下。很短，不是很香。
Relationships: Ayako/Ninomiya Kazunari, all2
Kudos: 4





	[02]生日

今天是自己的生日。绫子想着，如果自己跟他说的话，也许会得到想要的礼物。

他。想到他，绫子就笑了，曾经有一回，啊，是他的某次生日的时候，一个人喝醉了酒回来，摇摇晃晃，眼睛和嘴唇都湿漉漉的，一开门便软着腰瘫坐在玄关，绫子打开灯光的时候一晃神，水光闪过，像是被人抛弃了一样。

那一次，是绫子第一次在上面，她十分温柔，懂得照顾他的身体和情绪，啊，那天的他有情绪吗？他醉得连声音都软了，眼泪控制不住地掉，绫子那时候真害怕是自己把他弄疼了，虽说是只用着手指，可是他一直埋着头说再多点，再多点才好。

有的人，就是藉由痛苦才能确认自己活着。而绫子想让他知道，人活着还可以藉由快乐。这快乐不会是永恒的。当然不会是永恒的，他也知道的，可会有新的，真的会有。新的快乐，无从与旧的比较，但的的确确也是快乐的。就像枯树年年长出的新茬，就像冬日的水面下，鱼肚子里渐渐累积的卵，总会有新的。

他是她新的快乐。她也希望自己能成为他新的快乐。她希望他们能借此，天天年年一直努力地生存下去，能彼此为彼此长长久久地说一声，生日快乐。

所以绫子没有让他疼痛。女性的身躯十分柔软，贴在别人身上像是丝软的棉花，滑溜的鱼。但他抱起来也不赖，看上去很瘦，可摸上去却不是。绫子的手比他的还大一点，从前面弄到后面，吻他的嘴又咬弄他的耳朵。把他搞得一身狼藉。

后来他耳根通红，一直对此避而不谈，可绫子看得出他并不讨厌，绫子物色过新的玩具，趁他工作的时候被运送上门。他自然意识到了，这些玩具也未曾用在他们之间的普通性事上，但他从未对此说过什么。

希望今晚能够用得上。

绫子喜欢亲吻他。全身上下。只要用舌头轻轻挑逗一下，这个人就会敏感地缩起身子，像是很没安全感的一片含羞草，啊，这样的比喻是否不太对？他也会回应的，会好好让绫子也舒服，但，他神志不清体力不支眼神涣散的时刻最动人，绫子最喜欢。今天是绫子的生日，今天由绫子来决定。

这个人，其实比大部分人想象得都要柔顺，都要好说话，他尤其难以拒绝他投射过感情的人，绫子恰巧是其中一位，她一直觉得自己很幸运，毕竟撬开蚌壳的过程着实会令人充满成就感，在这方面登顶也不赖。摸到其中软肉的时候，一瞬间她会觉得自己支配了这个人。

那些新潮的玩具，并不是为女性所设计的，他早已发现了这一点。绫子递给他一个，他竟也会装作没察觉地放到舌头上舔弄，他边转着眼睛边笑，笑着笑着眯起了眼睛。

怎样都可以哦。

就让你试试看。

那就试试看吧，会让你叫出声来的。

绫子将手放到他的头发上，今天晚上，一定会比往常变得更加凌乱的吧。是我造成的，是我让你哭出来，叫出来，快乐地双腿打颤，痛苦地腹部绞痛，却仍被柔软的脂肪包裹而无从发泄，再怎么脸红落泪都没有用。会让你失去意识的，让你不再清醒，让你脸色潮红就像夏桃溢出汁液，你的明天会怎么样，在今晚你完全不会再有能力思考。交给我吧，不，不一定是我，只是把自己交出来，让我看看那样的能完全放松下去毫无保留的你。

那将是我最爱的礼物。

二宫和也望着对面的人，将手里的玩具交给了她。

*END*


End file.
